1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for detecting the level of the engine oil of an engine, such as an automobile engine.
2. Description of Background Information
Automotive engines have many moving parts which make frictional contacts with each other. Excessive friction between such parts as pistons, rings and cylinders may result in waste of engine power, abrasive metal wear, or seize up of parts by heat generated by friction. Engine oil (lubricating oil in an automobile engine) is supplied to every friction-generating part so that it functions to reduce the friction between lubricated surfaces of the parts and to assure smooth operation of the engine. Further, engine oil performs such tasks as to carry away heat from friction-generating parts, and to prevent rust and corrosion, and moreover, to act as a seal to prevent leakage of gases from a combustion chamber of the engine.
In an automobile engine, the engine oil is retained in the oil pan provided in the crankcase, and supplied to each friction-generating a part of the engine.
Generally the amount of oil in the oil pan is gradually reduced with the engine operation because of various reasons such as burning (oxidation), leakage, or vaporization. Shortage of volume of oil because of the reasons stated above will cause serious damages to the functions of engine oil stated before, and may result in a stoppage of the engine operation.
Thus, it is very important to detect whether the volume of the engine oil is sufficient or not, for operating the engine in good condition.